


Gobble Gobble or Something

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [7]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Costumes, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank never new what to expect with Dewees and costumes were no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gobble Gobble or Something

**Author's Note:**

> Dewees posted a pic of himself in a turkey costume and this happened.

“Still fits!” Dewees said and sounded _very_ satisfied with himself. Frank sat very still and fought the urge to look up. To look up invited the possibility of many types of horror or Dewees could have just slipped on a pair of jeans. Once, Frank made the mistake of looking up and let’s just say the ‘outfit,’ if you could call it that, involved bits of leather and lots of straps. 

“Good for you?” Frank still did not look up, though he really wanted to. Curiosity was not his friend. But really, how bad could it be? They were at the Dewees’ family home. Mama Dewees didn’t strike Frank as the kind of lady to let anyone, especially her children, wander around in the middle of the day in bondage gear.

“ _Awesome_ for me,” Dewees corrected. 

“I’m sure,” Frank said and looked up and lost all ability to speak. 

Dewees had his hands on his hips. His torso covered in what resembled feathers--the wings taking the place of his arms and bright orange tights with clawed feet. His face looked like it was coming out of a beak. Basically, Dewees was wearing a giant turkey costume with more dignity and grace than anyone had the right to. 

“You’re dressed like a turkey,” Frank said flatly.

“What?” Dewees asked, eyes full of mirth.

Frank just stared at him and lifted an eyebrow. Dewees went from smiling to chagrinned. 

“Too soon?” Dewees asked.

“Dude, it’s the day after Thanksgiving,” Frank answered. 

“Too soon,” Dewees agreed and swished off leaving a trail of feathers in his wake.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [College 'Verse Series [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089605) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
